Sheep
|spawn = Light level >9, on grass blocks |score = 10 |ids = Sheep |idb = 91 |Damage = None |drop = 1-3 Wool if sheared. 1 Wool if killed and not sheared. (Wool is always the same colour as its sheep.) }}Sheep are passive mobs that first appeared in Survival Test mode. The main purpose of sheep is to supply wool. Sheep are 1.25 blocks tall, 0.625 blocks wide and 1.4375 blocks long. Behavior Like all mobs, sheep will wander around the world aimlessly. They will run when attacked (they will stare at you if you attack them in the Xbox 360 Edition). When they come to an obstacle they will often try to surmount it by jumping, which makes for some odd behavior when at obstacles they cannot overcome. They will make no attempt to stay out of water, and a common sight is several sheep bobbing in the water. Sheep often spawn in groups of 2-8. Sheep can naturally spawn in the colors White, Brown, Black, Grey, Light Grey, and, very rarely, Pink. Different colored sheep act exactly the same as the normally colored sheep, except when struck by lightning. Naturally, sheep will roam around and eat grass. When a sheep eats grass, you will hear a crunching sound similar to that of placing down a dirt block. The dirt block they have ate from will no longer have grass on the top and will instead be bare dirt until grass regrows. In the case of tall grass, the block will just vanish. Farming and Breeding Sheep can easily be farmed by placing them in a Fence, as they cannot jump over it. Sheep will follow the player when wheat is held. Sheep can be found difficult to move into a fenced area without wheat because they will tend to run to the nearest opening in the fence or exit from a hole. They can also be bred by giving two sheep wheat. If you dye two sheep the same color before breeding, they will produce a Lamb of the same color. For example, if you dye two sheep red and then breed them, their baby will be a red sheep as well. Breeding two differently colored sheep will either create a white sheep or a sheep of one the parent's colors. Whether this occurs in 100% of cases has not been established. A rather strange way to capture sheep is to dig a 2 block deep hole. Make it as wide as you like. You can push sheep in, or simply wait for them to. Then lure them to an underground breeding station, or at least put a roof over it to keep wolves away. Pigs and cows and many other land mobs (including wolves, but keep them away from the sheep, for goodness sake) can be caught this way. Sheep will regrow their wool some time after they have been sheared, though in order for them to do this, they will need to eat grass or tall grass. Make sure sunlight gets to your breeding station. Appearance Sheep are the second mob to spawn with both a separate body and armor file, the first being the Pig. The sheep's armor is its wool, while pigs can wear a saddle on their back. Sheep can be dyed any color while right-clicking with any color dye in the player's hand. In the Beta 1.4 update, it was made possible for sheep to naturally spawn with black, brown, gray, pink, and light gray wool along with the traditional white. Despite this, the majority of sheep still spawn with white wool, and darker colors tend to be rarer. Dyes can also be applied directly to sheep, and shearing colored sheep produces dyed wool blocks of the corresponding color. This can be a more efficient method for dyeing wool for building projects, since sheep drop up to four wool blocks when sheared. Before 1.4, brown wool was impossible to acquire due to the lack of Cocoa Beans necessary for dyeing. Players can now find the beans in dungeons and jungle trees, and brown sheep can be found naturally. Brown sheep can also be dyed; however, this is sometimes considered as wasting. Drops Survival Test *1-3 White Wool (on hit) *0-2 Brown Mushrooms (on death) Indev and Infdev *2 White Wool (on hit) Alpha *1-3 White Wool (on hit) Beta *1-3 Wool the same color as the sheep (when right-clicked with shears) Sheep do not drop wool if they are damaged by environmental methods or a mob grinder. They will only drop wool by being hit directly by the player or use of the Shears. Wool can also be crafted from string dropped by spiders. Trivia *Like pigs, sheep have two skins: one for sheared, and one for when they are not sheared. *A bit of a running gag among Minecraft fans is that sheep will wander onto minecart rails at the same moment that the minecart arrives, thus halting the trip. *Mutton is planned to become a new food in a future update that drops from a sheep. *When an adult sheep eats, they will wiggle their head above the ground. When lambs eat, their head goes into the ground. *Bonemeal can be used on sheep, because it is the white dye for any wool. Using it on a lamb will not make it automatically grow up, as with other animals. *Since sheep jump up and down in a confined space, you can harness their energy using Pressure Plates to create redstone energy.'' Read More...'' *In Minecraft Pocket Edition Lite, you can see an unsheared sheep's ears. *Pigs, like Sheep, are wall-eyed. Sheep Colors greysheep.png lightgreysheep.png blacksheep.png bluesheep.png purplesheep.png redsheep.png lightbluesheep.png yellowsheep.png greensheep.png magentasheep.png limesheep.png orangesheep.png cyansheep.png brownsheep.png pinksheep.png Lamb |spawn = Give a pair of sheep wheat |score = 10 |ids = Lamb |idb = Uhmm... -_- I dunno. |Damage = None |drop = Nothing, you only get stuff from the grown-ups. }} A Lamb is made by giving 2 sheep wheat, making them go into love mode, producing a lamb. They have big heads and small bodies, like other baby mobs. They can have white, blue, yellow, pink, green, orange, magenta, light blue, lime, green, or purple wool on them. When killed, they drop nothing, and wool can only be obtained by them when they grow up. Trivia *A Lamb's wool can be dyed, just like a full-grown Sheep. *If the parent Sheep have different colored wool, the Lamb will receive one of the two colors randomly at birth, or become white. Gallery sheep.jpg|A regular sheep. Sheared_Sheep.jpg|A sheep without wool. tiny-sheep.jpg|A lamb in the overworld. 2012-05-12 15.00.34.png|A small flock of sheep. Minecraft-11-sheep.jpg|A sheared sheep with another regular sheep. 2wqecyc.png|A curious sheep standing on the floating block (Notice the Void down below.) Domestic-Animals-Plus-NEW-VERSION-for-1.7.3.jpg|A sheep in "love mode." Sheep Grass.png|A sheep eating grass to regain its wool. mqdefault.jpg|A bigger flock of sheep. Herobrine sheep1.png|Sheep can become quite annoying while trying to build a house. Insidesheepsleg.PNG|Glitched into the body of a sheep in Minecraft Pocket Edition, looking down at the leg. sheepfoot.PNG|Sheep have hooves under their feet. Category:Animal Mobs